Black Hat
Black Hat is the main protagonist/antagonist of Mexican cartoon, Villainous. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alastor vs Black Hat * Black Hat Vs. Invader Zim With the Villainous-verse * Villainous vs League of Super Evil Possible Opponents * All For One (My Hero Academia) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Count Bleck (Super Mario Bros.) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Frieza * Gilgamesh (Fate) * Goku Black * Marx (Kirby) * The Riddler (DC) * Robbie Rotten (Lazytown) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Tanya Degurechaff History Black Hat's origins are as mysterious as the man himself, all that is known is that he was a powerful demonic entity that came into existence more then 2000 years ago, from as early as roman times Black Hat terrorized the world, bringing darkness and chaos wherever he roamed. eventually after centuries of fighting superheroes and conquering, Black Hat created his own company, Black Hat Inc, a cause dedicated to fighting the forces of good in the name of evil. Black Hat has sold many of his products to not only villains of his own show, but other cartoon network series as well, his devices have been used by the likes of Mojo Jojo, Lemongrab and even Anti-Pops, along the way he employed a few would-be villain henchmen, Doctor Frugg, Demencia and 5.0.5, together they plan to make villains powerful enough to topple heroes as easily as Black Hat did all those years ago. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Unknown, speaking his real name results in instant death by the speaker. *Gender: Male *Species: Demonic entity *Affiliations: Black Hat Inc *Occupation: Villain, head of Black Hat Inc *Melts puppies when he's bored Powers and abilities *Immortality ' *Pyrokinesis *Telekinesis *Reality warping *Shapeshifting *Teleportation *Mind control *Optic lasers *Portal creation *Possession *Size alteration *Soul manipulation Arsenal *Evil Ray **Creates the most evil thing the user can think of **Black Hat used it to make a clone of himself because he couldn't think of anything more evil *Shrink Ray **has a reverse feature to turn an object or person to massive size *Black Hat Bots **Black Hat's robotic minions **equipped with various lasers, saws and other weapons **self destruct feature with an explosive yield comparable to a nuke *Black Hat Magisword **A magisword made by Black Hat himself **fires a bolt of black lightning powerful enough to vaporize a planet **despite it's name isn't a real sword Feats *Conquered and enslaved numerous civilizations *His sheer anger caused the Mount Vesuvius eruption *Ate the most corrosive and toxic substance known to man, which he stated was "too sweet" *Vaporized a planet with the Black Hat Magisword *Kicked 5.0.5 past a mountain range and into orbit *Tortured Mojo Jojo *Kicked Pops into the sun and beat Anti-Pops *Defeated every hero he's come across Faults *Gets angered extremely easily **Mostly due to his henchmen's incompetence or because other cartoon network villains always fail to defeat their heroes, unlike him who never fought a hero that could beat him *Hatred for anything cute, friendly or heroic Trivia *Black Hat bares a striking resemblance to Alastor, a character from the indie show Hazbin Hotel, Alastor's design was based off of Black Hat *Despite many of his crossover appearances with other Cartoon Network villains seeming a bit far out there, especially Pops and Anti-Pops being terrified of him, they are considered canon by the shows creator, Alan Ituriel, *When Black Hat makes a deal with someone, their shadow leaves their own body and goes into Black Hat's own, implying he steals the souls of those who make deals with him, Doctor Frugg, Demencia and 5.0.5 do not have shadows Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Demon Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Main Antagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Fear Users Category:Pure Evil